


Baked love

by TheShitCloud



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCloud/pseuds/TheShitCloud
Summary: Ricky bakes a pie to relief stress, his secret ingredient? He's not telling.





	Baked love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon about Ricky cooking and baking as a form of escape from all the shit happening in the trailer park.   
Place this fic around season 12, maybe???

Just a little bit of whipped cream and the pie would have some finishing touches. Ricky searched through the kitchen just to find the powder. 

He lit a joint, breathed in and let go.

While the pie was inside the oven Ricky had just one thing on his mind and it was Julian. Lately, both of them were having trouble with their new business ideas and schemes and jobs but most importantly that stress has been keeping him for confessing things to his friend. Shit.

He started whipping the cream in a bowl.

"Dad, it smells delicious!" Trinity gave Ricky a kiss on the cheek and that brought him back to reality.

"Thanks, Trin, where's Mo?" 

"I left him with Sarah for a little bit, I had to come and get some things for Jacob, I'll come again later to get a piece of that!" When Trinity was leaving the encountered Bubbles and Julian at the entrance of the trailer, she said hi and left.

"Hey, Ricky, it's Trinity's birthday or something? Why the pie for?" Bubbles had a box full of liquor bottles on his hands.

"Oh, not really, Bubs, just for fun, I guess." Ricky stopped whipping the cream to reach for one of the bottles. The joint was finished.

His dark-haired friend stood aside with his rum and coke in hand, glazing at the other two in silence for a while.

"It smells really good, what's inside this cocksucker?"

"It's a pumpkin pie, I'll add this whipped cream on top and we'll see how it ends up bud." Taking another sip from the liquor bottle, Ricky watched the clock on his wall and stopped the oven, bubbles turned to watch the clock too and jumped.

"Jesus Murphy! I gotta do some more deliveries, this box is on the house boys! Save me a slice!" he rushed outside to his green bastard truck and started the engine, a few seconds later he was back on track. 

Ricky was there, all alone with Julian, fuck, his mind was at full capacity dealing with the pie but he couldn't stop thinking about his muscular friend standing there. Words tried to escape from his mouth but decided not to talk, he just cut a slice of pie and served it to his friend.

"I know you only cook or bake when you are stressed out Rick." fucking slut. "I know you too damn well." And Julian was right, they've known each other since their childhood. "What's the problem?"

"It's hard to explain, my brain is saying a lot of things very fast and I... " He took another sip from the liquor bottle, maybe that would make him think clearly. "I'm worried, Jules, all this bullshit is happening so fast! All these jobs we're doing lately got me really sick and fuck up my brain compartments."

"Is that what is worrying you? If you want you don't have to come with me." He sat near the table, with a little spoon he took a piece of the pie.

"But I want to..." At this point, Ricky was drinking his second bottle. "I want to be with you, what if something happens and I'm not there?"

"Rick, I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry at all." half of the pie slice was already eaten.

"You don't get it, Jules, I'm worried that we don't get to see you anymore, I don't want you to leave like you did before because I think that I need you."

"Rick..." putting the spoon aside he stood up and walked near the curly-haired man. "What are you saying? I'm never gonna leave you..."

"What I'm trying to say is that..." taking another sip from the bottle. "I love you, Jules, I don't know what would happen to me if I don't have you by my side."

An awkward silence filled the trailer.

"Oh, Rick." holding his nose bridge the dark-haired man started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I love you too buddy" he gave a warm hug to his red-haired friend, tears started dropping from Ricky's eyes and started wetting the shoulder of the black t-shirt.  
"You don't have to cry about it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You fucking bastard." his tears started to drop, not from pain but for happiness.

"You know me." ending their hug felt wrong, something was missing."I've been loving for years, Ricky, but you know what they say; the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Fuck, then I'm going to bake pies for you daily!" a hand softly touched Ricky's left cheek.

"I would love it but I have a better idea, we'll stop with the jobs.

We'll open a bakery."


End file.
